It all Remains a mystery
by Livvylollipop
Summary: Patricia is pregnant, and she thinks about what happened in year four and she can't remember why she forgave her frinds after this incident.


**Hello this is my story um I hate this cause it just deletes itself so I am in a rush I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I had just woken up from another dreadful day of being pregnant I mean I don't BLAME Eddie for knocking me up I half blame myself. Mara is pregnant to so she knows what I'm going though.

I went to go have a shower. When I was in the shower I though of what my life was like in year four.

_I had been chosen into Elizabeth Cane's class along with my best friend, Mara I had seen Elizabeth before she had long straight thing black hair all the way down to her waist she was a young teacher. And she preferred being called Liz._

_Liz was full of character and only was strict when she needed to be. Thats what I fancied about her she was fair. There was the two boys that had been sorted into Liz's class. Eddie and Jerome the young pranksters you couldn't deny that they were H-O-T! I rather preferred Eddie he was cute and we had pet names for each other I was Yacker he was Cockroach,Krueger,Slimeball,weasel,weasel face ,doofus,stupid and so many more._

_We were walking around together the girls chatting the boys chatting when along came K.T Kara Tatiana, who had a H.U.G.E when I say huge I mean GIANT crush on Eddie and to me was really bad luck. I got angry very easily so when she even flirted with him I got out my drink bottle and undid the tip and WHOOSH! Water all over her head I would smile and go cry I would cry and cry and cry you see i had trouble in my life big trouble!_

_The next day I would come back and instead of walking with me they walked with KARA having more fun then ever later Eddie started calling HER blabs MY alternative nick name and I would still I let the waterworks flow I started to think about cutting but I didn't DARE._

_The next day I was distant and didn't pay any attention and Liz requested to talk to me at lunch so I went back and she started to ask me what was wrong I began my tale. "Well... It all started one day when Kara came over and started flirting with Eddie I got angry/jealous easily and poured my water over her head the next day that ditched me and all I would do was cry and soon I didn't want to live anymore so I decided that if I keep distant then maybe just MAYBE someone would come to me and be my friend." "Oh trixie I understand you situation and if it means that much to me I'll talk to mara and Eddie" "Thank you"_

_The next day _

_I wrote a song_

l**_ost in a heartbeat_**

**_see what takes you there_**

**_run around screamin' _**

**_pullin your hair_**

**_feeling though darkness_**

**_Running though_**

**_Cuz im lost in a heartbeat _**

**_lookin' 4 u_**

**_when you look at me_**

**_my heart skips a beat i _**

**_look down and blush nervously _**

**_when I talk it all comes out _**

**_wrong legs shakin heartbeat faster _**

**_then electricity you have feeling for _**

**_someone else pains i cant hide _**

**_stretching though my body oh right_**

**_ come on cuz im lost in a heartbeat_**

**_Eltricity its embarrassing the way _**

**_u hate ya I'm annoying _**

**_the way u see me_**

**_Those sparks you cant Deny_**

**_ya just gotta let em fly cuz _**

**_I'm lost in a heart beat looking 4 u_**

**__**_after i wrote that i felt a whole lot better_

_like 1,000,000 pounds being lifted off my shoulders, It was amazing._

_A week later it was my birthday_

_I got no presents whatsoever,everybody had forgotten, accept Liz._

_She cave me a little chocolate four leaf clover for luck._

_I decided to march over to Eddie Kara Mara and Rome and I sant to them _

**_Tears in my heart a fountain of love filling the deep well of despair endless pain heartbeats bring sadness young love sacrifice_**_ At that moment I glared at KARA! __**Curse of the witch acruel wicked price with that my Friend Joy came on and sang What a price what a price wicked sacrifice **__I have talked to liz and she told me about what happenedI don't need your forgiveness_ **_Courage and pure heart nothing to lose!_**_ With that Kara cried and ran off "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE HER SAD" Mara exclaimed "her sad? Her sad? HER SAD? OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU NOT HAVE ANY SYMPATHY THINK OF WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THOUGH A ENEMY HITTING ON MY CRUSH MY FRIENDS DITCHING ME FOR HER ENDLESS HOURS OF TEARS MENTAL HEARTBREAK ALMOST REVOLVING TO CUTTING!?"_

_with that I ran of got my pocket knife rang back out did tobig gushes though and fainted It was a dreadful feeling i wanted to die!_

_When i woke up i was in hospital With a tearstained_ Pillow.

I got out of the shower and was crying and crying how could i ever forgive them i have no idea how it happened but for now it all remains a _Mystery!_

**Hai hope you enjoyed this is my first story and i might be continued i have enjoyed writing i hope you enjoyed reading it Peddie will come later for now bye ma lemon drops. **


End file.
